Why you hate me? Why
by booyah111oak2
Summary: Annabeth loves Percy. But Percy hates Annabeth


Why do you have to be like this to me?

Authors Note: Okay peeps this is placed in an Alternate universe. Reviews are much appreciated.

Disclaimer: Okay I dont own any of these characters. So yea.

Annabeths POV

Ah. Mornings. How I love the birds singing and- Okay lets cut the crap. I live in New York. There aint any birds that sing around here. When I woke up I realized, SHIT IM LATE!

I quickly ate breakfast, said bye to my Step-mom and ran out the door as fast as humanly possible. Noooooo! I missed the bus. Now I have to walk. Great. Just great. Well. Good Morning New York.

When I finally arrived at school. I got to my locker, talked to some friends. (I dont have too many of them though), and started to head to class. When I turned to corner, I accidentally knocked over a boys books and binder. Not just any boy. Black hair wind blown to one side, good build, and those gorgeous green eyes. It was Percy Jackson.

Percys POV

Well my day was turning out good so far. Started to walk to class, when a girl ran into me, knocking all of my stuff onto the floor. Great just great.

" Oh my gosh! Im so sorry Percy! Here let me help you..." Said the girl, then I realized who it was. Annabeth Chase. The girl I absolutely despised.

" Im fine, Chase, Just watch where you are going." I said coldly. She seemed hurt at the comment but she recovered quite quickly.

" Sorry," she said quietly, " Bye Percy!"

The fact that she talked so sweetly to me while I was being a jerk to her annoyed me. Why couldnt she be like any of the other girls that liked me? I knew she liked me too. She wouldnt get in my face all of the time. She wouldnt obsess over me like I was gonna be her 'future boyfriend' and she always so sweet to me. I just didnt get it. Anyway I have to get to science class before I get a tardy.

When I got in Mrs. Guard was already going over the next project. How global warming can affect the shifting of continents and whatever. Well im gonna fail.

"Now I will announce you partners."

Okay maybe I wont be a total failure.

"Camille and Brian. Ryan and Hannah. Percy and Annabeth."

NO. No no no no. Please anybldy but HER. I looked over at her and she was beaming a radiant smile. Well that makes one of us happy... No dont think like that. You dont like her. But what has she ever done to me? She didnt try to seduce me like so many others try to do. What has she done to deserve this?

Annabeths POV

Oh. My. God. I am partners with PERCY JACKSON. Yes! I cant help but smiling like an idiot. I look over at Percy to find him deep in thought. Oh god. I found it real cute when he bit his lower lip when he thinks...

When I start to walk out of the classroom a bunch of girls walked over to me. They were the popular girls who believe Percy was a prize to win or something.

I start to walk in a different direction when they started to circle around me and then took my books.

" Please give me my books back" I said in a quiet voice.

" Why? so you can work on your project with Percy?Hmm?"

I was about to respond when she said " I know you like him Anniebell but face it you dont deserve him. He is mine."

"What I thought you said I could have him?" Said one of her goons.

" You can have him when im done with him." She said smugly.

"Stop it!" I yell suddenly, " Percy is a living human being with feelings and you cant just toss him around like a prize!"

Then I shrink back and become quiet.

" Oh? And who do you think deserves him? You? please. Dont make me laugh. You will be nothing but a little freak with little hopes and dreams" She sneered.

"HEY!" I turn around suddenly, and I see Percy coming over here. FAST. I try not to let the tears escape from my eyes. The comment Susan made hurt me a lot. I just wanted to run away from this.

" How DARE you talk that way to Annabeth!" He says angrily and steps In between us, " She doesnt deserve any of the crap you guys give her! Shes smart, sweet, funny, and beautiful! She has more of a chance with me than ANY OF YOU."

I stand there shocked. I knew I had turned red from the blushing. I couldnt even move. He turned around, puts his arm over my shoulder and says to me softly, " Come on. Lets get out of here."

Percys POV

As we walk out, I hear Annabeth sniffling under her golden curls. It hurt me to see Annabeth hurt like this and crying. She didnt do anything to deserve that. And to think someone could possibly say that to cute, sweet, beatiful, and smart Annabeth. Oh god did I just say that? I mean I dont like her. Do I? I stop and she keeps going, trying to hide her face from me.

" Annabeth. Wait. Please."

She turns around tears streaming down her face, then she says, " Did you really mean what you said? That im beautiful?"

"Of course I did, Annabeth" I start to walk forward, tofwards her. Then she does something unexpected. She runs up and gives me a giant hug.

" I always thought that you hated me." She says in between sobs.

" Annabeth, I never hated you. Never." I say.

I decided to walk her home that day. when we got to her house the door opened and a woman came out and looked at Annabeth with worry. Annabeth was still crying.

" Oh honey! What happened? Are you okay?" Annabeth nodded silently, and walked in the door.

Annabeth POV

I couldnt stand it anymore. I wanted tell him how much I loved him and how much I wanted him here. But sadly Percy is already gone. That night I couldn't fall asleep. I kept replaying the situation over and over and over again. I still couldnt figure out why he pretended to hate me and why he fought to protect me so fiercely. I kept thinking does he like me too? No. Just like they said. im not his type.

The next day he invited me over to his place to work on our project. When we got there I saw it wssnt really different from my apartment. When we started working I noticed he had dyslexia and ADHD, just like me. One question I wanted to ask him so badly, " Percy?"

" Yeah Annabeth?"

" Do you like me?"

He sat there, and finally said, " Annabeth, I dont like you."

Oh. I felt a big pang in my chest, I was about to leave when he got up and kissed me. His lips were warm and soft. So I decided to kiss him back. We sat there for about 3 minutes kissing. I couldnt have felt better than I did in that moment. When he finally pulled away, he said, " Annabeth, I love you"

" What?"

" The only reason I acted like I hated you was because you are such a nice and sweet girl. And I didnt want to disappoint you or anything so I tried to push you away." He said quietly.

Authors Note: So you like the cliffhanger I give you guys? I wont be writing anymore on this story. If someone wants to adopt it please ask permission and give credkt when credit is due. Thank you.

-booyah111oak2


End file.
